Sanguinare Infernis
Sanguinare Infernis is an uncommon strain of Vampirism that leaves the Vampire horribly disfigured but far more powerful than other vampires. Vampires of this strain are called Infernal Vampires. Description Vampires with Sanguinare Infernis have scarred and mottled skin that has a grayish hue. They have bright, solid red eyes that faintly glow in darkness, sharp claws, pointed ears, and two sets of fangs, one set in their bottom jaw as well as their top jaw. Infernal Vampires are completely hairless. While other Vampires have a weakness to sunlight, Infernal Vampires are severely burnt by sunlight regardless of how well fed they are, to the point where a only a few seconds of exposure leaves their skin a boiled and charred mess. As such, many have black burns sporadically marking their bodies. Silver affects Infernal Vampires the same as other vampires. History Due to their dis-figuration, Infernal Vampires are forced to live away from normal society, either in caves or the sewer systems of large cities. Many Infernal Vampires live in sewer systems under cities like the Imperial City, though some live in caves or cave systems near small towns. Sanguinare Infernis naturally mutated from Sanguinare Vampiris sometime in the early Second Era, originating in Black Marsh. The first Vampires of this strain were able to live in the swamps of Black Marsh and the disease was largely contained to the province, though there were a few reports of Infernal Vampires in other provinces. Eventually, the strain spread to other provinces. During the Third Era, a coven of Infernal vampires was established in the sewers of the Imperial City, though it had collapsed due to infighting by the time of the Oblivion Crisis. In 4E 202, an Infernal Vampire going by the name ‘Infernis’ traveled from Wayrest in High Rock to Castle Volkihar in Skyrim, where he joined the Volkihar Clan, becoming a Vampire Lord. However, upon mixing the blood of a Vampire Lord with his infernal blood turned him into a mutant form of a Vampire Lord. Shortly after becoming a Vampire Lord, Infernis was tasked with tracking down Serana, Lord Harkon’s daughter, and an Elder Scroll. He ultimately failed, and was killed by Ellina North-Steel after a battle with the Dawnguard. Powers and Abilities Infernal Vampires have many enhanced attributes in addition to normal vampiric abilities. * Enhanced Strength - Infernal Vampires have incredible strength, many times that of other vampires. * Enhanced Speed - Infernal Vampires have incredible speed. * Perfect Night Vision - Infernal Vampires have the ability to see perfectly in darkness. * Enhanced Smell - Infernal Vampires have an incredible sense of smell. * Leaping - Due to their incredible strength and speed, Infernal Vampires can leap great distances and heights. * Climbing - Due to their incredible strength and speed, as well as their gripping claws, Infernal Vampires can climb many surfaces. * Vampiric Drain - Vampiric Drain drains health, magicka, and stamina from the target and functions as a novice level Destruction spell. * Vampire’s Servant - Vampire’s Servant allows the Vampire to reanimate a dead body to fight for the vampire for 60 seconds. Spell limited to one cast per day. * Embrace of Shadows - The vampire becomes invisible for 180 seconds. Can only be used once per day and is only available at Stage 4 Vampirism. * Paralytic Bite - Infernal Vampires can, once a day, paralyze a victim with a bite, though the paralysis lasts only a few minutes. Weaknesses: * Sunlight - Infernal Vampires have a crippling weakness to sunlight, which can leave their skin a boiling and charred mess after only a few seconds of exposure. * Silver - Like all Vampires, Infernal Vampires have a weakness to silver. * Disfigurement - Due to their disfiguration, Infernal Vampires cannot live in normal society and are repulsive to most mortals. Infernal Vampires cannot use any ability or spell that is related to their charisma or ability to calm enemies (i.e. Voice of the Emperor or Command Animal) * Fire - Infernal Vampires have a weakness to fire that worsens the longer they go unfed. Resistances * Frost - Infernal Vampires have a resistance to frost that grows the longer they go unfed. * Disease - Infernal Vampires, like all Vampires, have a 100% resistance to Disease. * Poison - Infernal Vampires, like all Vampires, have a 100% resistance to Poison. Contraction Sanguinare Infernis can only be contracted by being bitten by an Infernal Vampire, including their Paralytic Bite ability. Cures There is no cure for this strain of Vampirism. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Diseases